Angel of Light and Shadow
Character Synopsis Angel of Light and Shadow 'is the main antagonist of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. They are the creator of the universe and has apparently rebirthed it after the cosmos has been destroyed in an endless cycle. Angel is in actuality, two beings in one, with their two halves being Mihaele and Sthertoth. The true sex of the angel is a matter of debate; Regulus says "It looks like she brought all the Elemental Knights back to life". The angel's voice, however, sounds masculine, though it is clear Mihaele is the dominant of the two. Character Statistics 'Tier: 2-B Verse: Bomberman Name: Angel of Light and Shadow, Gender: Neutral (It's implied that The Angel's gender is dependant on who's more dominant, with them being referred to as "It" and even "She" as times) Age: Primordial (Stated to predate the existence of the universe and all it's subsequent iterations) Classification: Creator of The Universe, Primordial Being, Fusion of Mihaele and Sthertoth Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation (Stated numerous times to have been the creator of the universe and can recreate it several times), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Altered the interior of Warship Noah, turning it into an entire space much bigger than the actual ship itself), Void Manipulation (Capable of purging entire universes to nonexistence and even aspects of them can do the same, such as Sthertoth), Abstract Existence (Embodies the concept of Chaos and Order; Exists as a personified void), Light Manipulation (An aspect of Angel embodies light and is shown to control it naturally), Darkness Manipulation (Sthertoth, the embodiment of darkness, is one part of The Angel and as such, they can manipulate it on a similar level), Fire Manipulation (Can create and shoot a series of fireballs), Lava Manipulation (Able to create pillars of Lava), Lightning Manipulation (Able to summon lightning and create sparks on the battlefield), Law Manipulation (Manipulates the laws of reality, which also is embodied in Mihaele), Chaos Manipulation (Sthertoth is the embodiment of Chaos and is only part of The Angel), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical, likely Absolute; Angel of Light and Shadow is described as a "Void" and when both it's aspects combine, they describe it as becoming a void), Non-Physical Interaction (Scales to his counterparts, whom of which can interact with minds and souls), Time Manipulation (The Light Bombs, which derive from The Angel's light, can stop time) * Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Can resist the after effects of The Light and Gravity Bombs) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Their status as a primordial being should put them above the likes of Terrorin, who created his own hyperspace, of which is described as an entire universe and contains other dimensions, including universes that are created from the past events of Planet Bomber and all other countless planets that inhabit it such as Earth. Capabale of battling Bomberman and even his aspects, while weaker, were still nonetheless comparable to Bomberman himself. Above The Omni-Cube, an object that granted Sirius the power to fight Bomberman and is it's own literal universe) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '(Can keep up Bomberman, who outpaces rockets and robots capable of traversing the universe at quick speeds. Above The Omni-Cube, which allowed Sirius to clear the distance of The Omni-Cube's interior, which is it's own space with galaxies present inside), 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(It's two aspects are capable of fighting and harming Bomberman. Above power sources such as the Omni-Cube, an object that granted Sirius the power to fight Bomberman and is it's own literal universe) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Has destroyed and recreated the universe several times in the past and was completely uneffected by this, took hits from Bomberman who defeated Sirius who obtained the powers of the Omnicube) 'Stamina: Immensely High (should be comparable to Bomberman) Range: Universal+ '(Can create, destroy and even warp the entire universe) 'Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Nothing notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: A staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: God of The Universe: 'The Angel of Light and Shadow is the original creator of The Universe and is capable of manipulating the very light and shadow that makes it up in addition to it's law and chaos *'Fire Balls: 'The angel will shoot seven sets of fireballs, which can be avoided by walking back and forth as the angel turns to shoot more fireballs. *'Laser Projection: 'The angel will shoot three blue laser beams at Bomberman one by one, which can be avoided if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Lava Pillar: 'The angel will shoot a column of lava at Bomberman similar to Earth Bombs. *'Lightning Spark: 'The angel will shoot small lightning sparks that split into many. These are best avoided by staying still, directly across from the angel. *'Ball of Light: '''The angel will shoot a giant sphere of light that follows Bomberman around. Only a Shadow Bomb can destroy this. It is possible to destroy it just as it appears to damage the angel as well. Used as third attack. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bomberman Category:Konami Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Magma Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2